That's How It's Supposed to Be
by toodamnscaredtofly
Summary: The PC are about to embark on their senior year and everything that comes with that. There's going to tons of drama. We all know that Massie would never crack under the pressure, but we can't say the same for the beloved Pretty Committee.


**Everything is from The Clique by Lisi Harrison. I own nothing.**

_It's senior year for the Pretty Committee, and now what they thought was the most important years of their lives are wrapping up. Of course these girls are going to go out with a big bang. But first they have to make it through everything that comes along with senior year, and don't forget, the drama that always follows these five girls. We all know that Massie would never crack under the pressure, but we can't say the same for the beloved Pretty Committee._

**7:30 AM**

**Block Residence, Massie's room**

**August 30th**

Massie sighed looking at her massiquin, of course her outfit was perfect, but something was missing. For her last first day of school she needed to make sure she looked extra fabulous. Her massiquin wore a Joie silk cut out shoulder dress in a black with hunter green accents. It was clinched at the waist with a black Gucci studded leather belt and a pair of Christian Louboutin black peep toe platforms. Of course as always she wore her gold charm bracelet and her diamond two carat earrings.

Her hands found her hips and she smiled to herself as she walked to her accessories closet and pulled out her new Chloe peach leather shoulder bag. After feeling satisfied with her purse choice she texted the rest of the Pretty Committee.

_To: Claire Bear, Leesh, Dyl, Kristen_

_Message: Who's ready for the first day of senior year? :)_

Massie locked her new iPhone 4s and walked to her bathroom vanity to get all made up. Merri-Lee Marvil had gotten Dylan and the rest of the Pretty Committee and herself the new iPhone thanks to her connections as a talk show host. Her phone buzzed on the marble counter and Massie stopped applying bronzer to check her phone.

_From: Leesh_

_Message: I was born ready beyotchhhh! ;)_

_P.s don't forget to bring the drinks!_

_From: Kristen_

_Message: AHHHHH gurl we're gonna rock it out(:_

Massie smiled at the girl's responses and replied quickly before getting back to her make up.

_To: Leesh_

_Message: Lmao lavhhhhh you bbg, don't worry I never forget(:_

_To: Kristen_

_Message: You know it!_

Finally she was done with her hair and make up and she could get dressed, the final touch. Massie peeled off her Victoria Secret nightie and pulled on her last first day of school outfit. She sighed as she slipped her earrings into her first holes. _This is it Massie, you're final year with these people, with the girls._ Massie loved and hated that fact. She couldn't wait to get out into the real world but the girls, her girls, would have to to split up.

Every girl had decided where they wanted to go, obviously Massie wanted to head to Yale. While Kristen was aiming for Brown, Dylan to UCLA, Alicia for Princeton and Claire wanted Penn. They'd be close, except for Dylan, but still college was when everyone changed. Massie had seen what college did to Skye Hamilton's group.

The five girls had gone to college and once they came back for summer break they all were different. They just didn't seem to get along like they used to back in high school. Missy was more down to Earth than before and Skye's high maintenance attitude annoyed the fuck out of Missy. Becca became a sorority girl and had sisters that she felt closer to than rest of the group. Heidi turned into huge party girl and couldn't handle Skye's nagging without a drink in her hand. Then Leslie started sleeping with all her old friend's exes when she got back. So to say the least the group was better off without each other.

Massie had prayed to God that she and the rest of the girls didn't end up like that. She had made sure that during high school she and the girls would be without inner clique drama. The fact that the girls had become her sister rather than her minions helped them become closer than ever in the past three years.

But now the last year was upon them and Massie was less than prepared for what it was going to throw at them.

* * *

><p><strong>8:05 AM<strong>

**Jefferson Edward's Day**

**August 30th**

Massie pulled her BWM 750Li sedan into her regular parking spot and she waved to the girls who had parked right in front and next to her. She stepped out of her car and reached back in to grab her bag and the drinks for the everyone. The Pretty Committee stood in an almost closed circle smiling, talking, texting and laughing. They had been waiting for their ruthless leader to bring their favorite morning pick me ups.

Massie squealed as she hurried towards her friends. "Got your drinks bitches! Get 'em while they're hot." Massie smiled and passed out the drinks to their respective recipients.

"Ah! Thank God! I was nervous you forgot!" Alicia joked and took a sip of her chai latte. Massie faked a gasp and gave her friend a small hip bump to counter the insult. Leesh's eyes got wide and she started coughing for air. Massie started to laugh.

"Serves you right!" Massie said and she hugged her Spanish amigo while patting her back. "You made me burn my mouth!" she exclaimed as she let out a cough. The rest of the girls laughed and took tentative sips of their drinks.

"Too bad these things aren't spiked," Dylan joked and raised her cup before she took a short sip. Kristen laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm totally not ready for summer to be over." She said with a small pout on her face.

The rest of the girls sighed wishing none of them brought up that fact. Their summer had been amazing. All their senior friends had invited them to every party, and they had a blast going from party to party. Having parents that didn't care if you came home at eleven or three was the best. They were too self absorbed with their problems to be troubled with their children's whereabouts.

"Stop! Kris you're making me sad!" Claire said as she slapped her friend on the arm. Kristen laughed softly as she hooked her arm through Claire's and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry boo, just had to say it." Kristen replied as she stirred her iced tea. The girls nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Oh God, it's almost eight fifteen. We needa head to class," Massie said reluctantly. The girls frowned and hooked their arms together as they made their way towards the school. Luckily they had the best parking spots in the lot. They had the shortest trip from the school to their cars making sure they didn't get to ruin their shoes in the winter and then they could get out of the hell hole as fast as they could.

Just then they heard the rev of an engine and they glanced over to see the car that pulled into the lot. Massie smirked when she saw the Mustang. Derrick Harrington. He'd gotten the car after finally passing his license test.

The girls laughed as Derrick rolled down his window and they saw that Kemp Hurley sat in the passenger seat with his best friend. Over the summer after one too many beers, Kemp had wrapped his new Mercedes around a pole. His parents while shocked were also very mad and refused to buy him another car till he cleaned up his act.

"Hello lovelies," Kemp grinned as he peered the girls up and down. The Pretty Committee rolled their eyes and started to walk towards the car that was holding up traffic in the already congested lot. Derrick began to move his Mustang towards a spot near the rest of the Pretty Committee's cars. The sound of horns stopped filling the air and Derrick and Kemp finally exited the car.

"That's a way to start your senior year," Claire said and went to hug her two guy friends. Derrick embraced her and squeezed her too tight in a joking manner. The rest of the girls laughed and went to hug him and Kemp.

"Where's the rest of the guys?" Kristen asked as Derrick leaned his arm on her shoulder. The guys always used them as arm rests.

Derrick shrugged and looked at Kemp. "No idea, do you know?" He asked as he scratched the nape of his neck. Kemp shrugged, "Said they'd be here by now." And just as if it were a movie the rest of the guys pulled in with Cam's vintage VW Van holding the rest of the guys.

The group smiled as they heard Guns n' Roses being blasted in the old van. The boys pilled out of the car and grabbed their backpacks. They gave Derrick and Kemp a boy head nod and waved to the girls.

Claire ran towards Cam and gave him a huge hug. The two hadn't split up since the last day of eighth grade. They were the cutest couple around the block here in Westchester. The group laughed as Cam held his girlfriend as if they were walking through the threshold after their wedding. Finally the group was all together.

Massie smiled as all her friends talked excitedly about their senior year. "So who's ready for our senior year?" She asked and smiled as the rest of the crowd whooped and hollered. This was gonna be their year, their year to be young, wild and free.


End file.
